A Magical Cinderella Story
by GuardGirl-MCHSBand12
Summary: Harry Potter meets A Cinderella Story.......happens during the Seventh Book....yeah I know it's out but I HATE how it ends and begins and the whole middle, so I'm writing this to replace it....haha, no way that's possible since I'm not JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know this is gonna be like the third story I've started in like 3 weeks...but I need a little break to think on HP&theShadowHollows...that and I just really wanna start writing on this other one right now!!!!!!!**

**Everyone knows the drill:**

**Read**

**Review**

**Add Story to Favorites and Alerts**

**Tell Your Friends**

**LOL**

**This story is kind of a mix between HP and a Cinderella Story...3 guesses as to who's Cinderella... ...I'm going to try and keep everyone as true to cannon as possible...don't kill me if they're not exactly like they are in the books!!!!**

**I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER OR A CINDERELLA STORY...IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING A FANFIC ON THIS WEBSITE INSTEAD OF WORKING ON THE SEQUEL OR GETTING MY LAST BOOK OUT FASTER??? I DONT THINK SO!!!!**

The sun rose over the tiny village that was Ottery St. Catchpole and shone through the window of the attic bedroom of the Lovegood residence. The room was in no condition to have someone live there, yet that is just were Luna Lovegood's step-mother had moved her over the summer. The walls that were once covered in nothing but rotten wood were now covered in pale blue silk hangings that had been deemed 'unusable' by her step-mother for her frivilous and outlandish clothes all because they had small silver stars painstakingly stitched in the corners. The bed was covered in sparkling silver sheets, comforter, and pillows that had met the same fate as the hangings; the bed itself was more than a thousand years old but had been deemed 'a disgusting piece of trash' by the step-mother that Luna had come to hate. Her father's old desk and flat screen computer had also been added to the room, along with the books from her mother's old study. A large bay window was the only source of light in the room, considering the crystal chandelier that Luna had carried to her room after her step-mother had ripped it from the dining room and tried to install in the middle of the silk hangings coming together in the middle of the ceiling didn't work. Her mother's old wardrobe and clothes were also in her room, along with her school trunk and her raven Twilight. It was a cramped room, since it was never meant to be used as a bedroom, but Luna was comfortable here and rarely left it unless it was to do some trivial thing for her step-mother.

This morning Luna was asleep in front of her computer. She'd been up most of last night talking to people she'd met over the summer through the WizardChat program Ginny'd told her about before leaving for the summer. As the sun crept across the sleeping Ravenclaw, the slide show screen saver she'd created with pictures of her parents and her friends was wiped off the screen as a conversation box popped onto the screen in a flash of blue and silver sparkles:

**Lioness902: Luna...wake-up**

The Ravenclaw stirred slightly in her sleep, but did not make any move to answer Ginny's wake-up call.

**Lioness902: Luna...**

**Lioness902: Luna...**

**Lioness902: LUNA MARIE LOVEGOOD...WAKE-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The last message caused the keyboard to grow extrememly hot...which is just were Luna's cheek was resting. The blonde sat straight up and waved her hand around in the air, trying to cool off her scorched palm. She read the messages Ginny had sent her before typing a quick reply to calm the red headed Gryffindor:

**MoonGirl12: Calm down, Ginn...I was up late talking to you-know-who last night...can't a girl sleep? haha**

**MoonGirl12: brb...shower and step-mother's breakfast...ttynaf**

Luna clicked the computer screen off and rummaged in her wardrobe for today's outfit. Ginny had invited her to spend the last week of summer at the Burrow so she only had a few hours to spend in the company of her step-witch, which is what she refered her step-mother as when ever she was alone. Luna walked as quietly as she could down the rickety staircase to the door that blended in with the hallway wall from the rest of the house(her stemother had insisted that her father hide the door before he had went on the fateful search for another of his imaginary creatures) and into the guest bathroom.

Luna laid her clothes neatly in a pile on the marble countertop next to the sink and removed a blue fluffy towel from the cupboard before turning the standing shower faucets so that the water temperature was the same as a spring rain. She removed her clothes from the day before and placed them in the laundry shootas she stepped through the crystal incrusted door that led into the white marble shower. The water cascaded over her dirty-blonde hair and helped to wake her up the rest of the way. She squeezed her custom brewed shampoo into her palm and worked it through her hair, counting to two hundred before she let the water rinse it out. (It was one of her quirks that she had learned from her mother along with making her shampoos and soaps from the herbs and flowers in the garden.) She poured soap onto her sponge and washed the feel of floor cleaner off of her body; she stood in the downpour for a few minutes longer before turning the water off and wrapping herself in a blue fluffy towel.

She dressed as quickly and as quietly as possible before heading back up to her bedroom. She flopped back into her desk chair and pulled the towel off of her hair letting it cascade in dirty-blonde ringlets around her face. "Self-drying/Self-styling towels...the greatest invention in the wizarding world." she mumbled, dropping the towel on the floor and turning her attention to the computer screen. There were two conversation boxes on her screen:

**Lioness902: Hurry up and get here...we're all dying to see you  
Lioness902: Hey i g2g...mom says i have to share...see you soon!!!!!**

The other read:

**EmeraldRaven: Hey, Moon...what's up?**

Luna's heart did a slight flip. She'd met EmeraldRaven towards the beginning of the summer...right before her father had married the step-witch...in an international wizarding school chat room. They had been the only two English speaking people in there that day and so had struck up a conversation. They'd found out that they both went to Hogwarts...but where in different years and classes. Luna thought he seemed familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on who it was that he reminded her of. Luna's father had given her a cell phone over the summer so that she could talk to him while he was out on an adventure, so she and EmeraldRaven had exchanged numbers and sometimes stayed up late at night talking about what was happening to themin their lives. Luna had come to realized one day a few weeks ago that she was falling for the mysterious Cyber Guy, and found herself hoping it wasn't some weirdo like one of the Creevey brothers or a Slytherin like Draco Malfoy or Crabbe and Goyle.

Luna closed the conversation from Ginny and clicked on the conversation with EmeraldRaven.

**MoonGirl12: Hey...sorry...shower**

**MoonGirl12: nothing much...you?**

**EmeraldRaven: same...shower huh? I thougth you'd abandoned me...tear tear haha**

**MoonGirl12: never...if i abondoned you then who would i make listen to me ramble on and on about my life? haha**

**EmeraldRaven: still that bad huh?**

**MoonGirl12: you have no idea...i'm leaving today to stay with some of my friends the last week of summer and the step-witch still has me fixing her breakfast and running her bath water...cringe**

**EmeraldRaven: trust me when i say i know how you feel...my 'family' use to be the same way...thank god i dont have to stay with them anymore**

**MoonGirl12: lucky...sigh**

**EmeraldRaven: do not worry, fair maiden...i will rescue you from the evil step-witch...strikes a dashing pose**

**MoonGirl12: oh my hero!!!!! swoons lol**

**EmeraldRaven: i wish i could hear your laugh...**

**MoonGirl12: here...i'll laugh harder LOL LOL LOL lol**

**EmeraldRaven: haha when do you think we'll finally meet?**

Luna's phone rang and looking at the caller-id she saw that it was Ginny. The Weasley's were here to get her...

**MoonGirl12: well...it's time for me to bid you ado...my carriage is here to whisk me away from the dreadful step-witch**

Luna made to turn the computer off but a message from EmeraldRaven stopped her.

**EmeraldRaven: WAIT!**

Luna paused and waited for him to send his latest message.

**EmeralRaven: I cant rest wtihout knowing there's hope...it feels like im lost in a sea of people who only think of me because of who i am...not because of who i really am as a person...but when im with you, i feel like you actually see me...even with the computers between us**

**MoonGirl12: semi-quoting Tenison...impressive**

**EmeraldRaven: you don't become a prince charming any other way...haha**

**EmeraldRaven: so when do you think we'll really meet?**

**MoonGirl12: soon**

With that said, Luna shut the computer off and dragged her trunk and raven down the hidden staircase and out to the Weasley's car. She spared one last glance of her motehr and father's home and grimaced in disgust at the women who lived inside it now. Grasping the silver locket with the inlaid tear drop saphire containing her parents pictures, Luna turned away from the house and stepped into the Weasley car...promising herself the next time she was here, the evil step-witch wouldn't be.

**A/N: Please R&R...it might not be the best of beginnings but i like it and hope that you guys do too...i'll post the next chapters for this and HP& the shadow hallows ASAP...helpful critisim welcome...please dont flame me!!!!!**

**Anyone wanna help me with this? e-mail me... LOVE YOU ALL IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

** (o) mua!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those people who reviewed...I totally suck at A/N:'s...I was going to post this sooner but I had guard practice last night and then found out that I was staying at my grandparents since my parents are evidently in Frankfort...NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!!!!!...anyways...**

**Here's chapter two...**

**I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER OR A CINDERELLA STORY...IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING A FANFIC ON THIS WEBSITE INSTEAD OF WORKING ON THE SEQUEL OR GETTING MY LAST BOOK OUT FASTER??? I DONT THINK SO!!!!**

Luna stepped out of the car in front of the Burrow. It was definitely one of her favorite get aways from the step-witch. As Mr. Weasley helped her with her trunk and raven, Luna put on her mask of dreaminess she always wore when she was around anyone from Hogwarts. She considered leaving it off on the ride from her house to the Weasley's, but decided that she wasn't quite ready for everyone to see what she was really like...the only ones who knew where Ginny, her late father, Professor Dumbledore, and EmeraldRaven. She gripped her cell phone in her pocket before setting off towards the Burrow, gliding across the ground as if she was skating.

"Luna!" she heard someone yell from the front door. Looking up she saw a head of red hair before she was pulled into a lung crushing hug from the only Weasley daughter.

"Hey, Ginny...uh, do you think you could stop crushing me so that a Smygglypuff doesn't come and try to pluck my eyes out. You know they come and steal the eyes of people who died because of lack of oxygen." Luna said in her trademark dreamy voice.

"Right..." the red head said as she released her friend and pulled her into the house. "Well, I don't know anything about Smyg...Smuggly...whatevers, but I do know that everyone's upstairs in Ron's room waiting for you!" Ginny said excitedly racing up the stairs practically dragging Luna behind her.

The two friends came to a stop just inside the Chudley Cannon shrine that was Ron Weasley's room. Ginny just ran into the room and belly flopped onto the bed that was Harry's for his stay at the Burrow, while Luna gracefully floated into the room, twisting her wand into the loose ponytail she'd pulled her hair into on the ride over. She sat cross-legged on the floor beside the window seat that was occupied by the Wizarding World's savior Harry Potter. She flashed him a shy smile, and listened to what Ron and Hermione were talking about.

"I'm telling you Hermione...there's nothing more we can do from here. We've been working all summer...now why don't we take the week off and have some fun?" Ron whined, throwing a signed quaffle into the air and catching it in his hands.

"I'm telling _you_, Ronald...there's plenty we can do here. All of us are seventeen..." Hermione said, but was interrupted by Ginny clearing her throat loudly. The seventh year Gryffindor cast a glance at Ginny and Luna before shifting her gaze to Harry...as if asking him if the two should be hearing all of this. Luna watched him nod his head once, before turning her attention back to Hermione who continued. "except for Ginny and Luna, so we can master harder spells that we'll need on our search. There's no reason to take a week off when Vol-Vold-Voldemort is out there training like the mad man he is."

"I'm sure even You-Know-Who takes a break every now and then." Ron mumbled throwing the quaffle into his open closet that smelled of rotten eggs and sitting up on his bed. "Why can't we?"

"Ok, two things," Harry said, standing up from the window seat. "One, Ron please just say his name. It gives him a sense of confidence to know that everyone in the wizarding world is afraid of his _name..._when all it is is a name. And two, Hermione, I'm with Ron. We've been working like crazy this summer...let's take the week off and enjoy what's left of our summer vacation."

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and back, then to Ginny and Luna for some support on her course of action. When she found none, she huffed, "Fine...but don't cry to me when you can't figure out a complex spell."

"We won't." Ron laughed, winking at everyone else in the room. "What say we all go for a swim...it's suppose to be another blistering hot day in Ottery St. Catchpole...it's going to get all the way up to 70 today!"

"Ok." Hermione said, scooting off Ron's bed.

"Sounds good." Ginny said jumping up off Harry's bed.

"Alright." Harry said moving towards his trunk. "What do you think Luna?"

Luna looked surprised for a split second before replying, "Alright...as long as the lakes been cleaned of all Water Fkeries."

The Gryffindors exchanged a knowing look and held in their laughter as the girls went with Ginny to her room to change while the boys stayed in Ron's. When they reached Ginny's room, Luna let her hair fall down around her in the long dirty blonde curls she'd had this morning and dug around in her trunk for her swim suit. She walked into Ginny's bathroom and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked to make sure that her pale blue bikini with silver lining and ties wasn't up her but or showing anything that it shouldn't. Once she was satisfied that everything that should be was covered she pulled her white mini sun dress over her bathing suit and walked back out into Ginny's room. The other two girls were ready to go and together they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. They found the boys sitting at the kitchen table with a basket in front of them, evidently Mrs. Weasley had prepared a lunch for the five friends; seeing the girls they grabbed the basket and they all headed down to the Weasley's dock.

Harry sat the basket down and pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing a very nice looking six-pack. Him and Ron then proceeded to run off the end of the dock screaming the whole way. Ginny and Hermione pulled their bathing suit covers off and followed the boys' example, but Luna wasn't so sure of this anymore. She walked to the middle of the dock and sat down Indian style, far enough from the sides so that no one could reach up and drag her into the water.

"Come on, Luna!" Ginny called right before Ron dunked her under the water.

"Yeah, come on Lu!" Ron called, using the nickname that he'd used for her since they were little. (Of course it was a nickname that only got used over the vacation months when no one would over hear him being friends with the school loon.)

Luna shook her head no and continued to sit on the dock. She wasn't quite ready to show her friends what she looked like in a bikini. "I don't think so..." she began, but was cut off by her cover flying up over her head, leaving her in her blue and silver bikini. She whipped her head around to see Harry standing next to the picnic basket twirling his wand in one hand and holding her cover in the other smiling innocently. "Come on Harry...I'm going to get attacked by a Water Fkerie if I don't put my cover back on!"

Harry set his wand down and walked towards her with her cover. Once he reached the end of the grass, Luna stood up and took a step towards him, but he dropped her cover and ran straight at her, catching her around the waist and jumping with her into the lake. She wrenched out of his grasp as he swam farther out in the lake and kicked her way to the surface. Once her head broke the top, she saw all of her friends laughing at her as Harry broke the surface right next to her. She turned to see his goofy smile before she splashed him and dove under the water and swam back towards the group of friends now sitting on the dock. Harry caught up with her in a matter of seconds and spalshed her back, accidently splashing Ginny at the same time. Ginny jumped back into the water and joined the splash war, 'accidently' splashing Ron and Hermione in the process. Soon it was an all out splash war that lasted the rest of the morning and most of the early afternoon.

The friends walked back to the Burrow, laughing the whole way. After everyone had showered and eaten Mrs. Weasley's extra large dinner, the five friends went out into the garden and talked about what had been going on this summer. Turns out that Ron and Hermione were dating and that they'd been together since Christmas of the previous year. Harry was glad to finally be rid of the Dursely's and Ginny had entered a pageant in Ottery St. Catchpole and won first runner-up. The Golden Trio announced that they were going to go back to Hogwarts until at least Christmas, but maybe longer if Voldemort didn't stage any massive attacks on the Wizarding World. Luna didn't mention anything about the awful life she'd led since her father had married is second wife, but instead skipped most of the step-witches actions and just told the begininng of her summer up until her father's death on his adventure to find the Smeazle-Weazle-Bugfordjian. The group of friends expressed great sympathy for their Ravenclaw friend and gave her a hug before returning to the Burrow for it was now well after dark.

Luna stayed out in the garden and turned on her cell phone. She didn't want to bother Ginny and Hermione with the constant stream of text messages while they tried to sleep, so she sat down on an iron bench that a gorgeous view of the moon lit lake.

**MoonGirl12: hey Raven...how was your day?**

She sent the text message and waited patiently for his reply.

**EmeralRaven: hey Moon...it was great...yours?**

**MoonGirl12: same...i love staying with my friends**

**EmeraldRaven: me too**

**EmeraldRaven: hey Moon...do you think we've ever met?**

**MoonGirl12: idk...Hogwarts has like 900 students...**

**EmeraldRaven: yeah...but I can rule out all the guys**

**EmeraldRaven: your not a guy right? because if you are i'll have to kick your butt**

**MoonGirl12: no...i'm definitely a girl**

**MoonGirl12: where do you live? maybe i know you if you live near me...**

**EmeraldRaven: well my 'family's' home was in Little Whinging...but I've been in Ottery St. Catchpole all summer **

**EmeraldRaven: you?**

**MoonGirl12: I LIVE IN OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE!!!!**

**EmeraldRaven: you do? wow...i'm here practically every summer...**

**EmeraldRaven: maybe we have met...you do seem awfully familiar**

**MoonGirl12: thats what I was just thinking...i keep thinking i know you but you're just different enough from who i think u are to keep me guessing**

**EmeraldRaven: trying to be sherlock holmes are we? lol**

**MoonGirl12: who?**

**EmeraldRaven: you dont know who Sherlock Holmes is? Sherlock and Watson?**

**MoonGirl12: no clue...stares at map and scratches head haha**

**EmeraldRaven: well...i'll just have to introduce you to him**

**MoonGirl12: really? what should i wear???????**

**EmeraldRaven: its a book...**

**MoonGirl12: oh...blush**

**EmeraldRaven: i bet your blush is beautiful**

**MoonGirl12: oh yeah...looking like a sunburnt lobster is just fetching let me tell ya lol**

**MoonGirl12: we should turn in...its almost midnight**

**EmeraldRaven: really? i guess i just didnt notice because im talking to a beautiful girl**

Luna stared at her phone in disbelief. Did he really think she was beautiful? Wait...he didn't know who she was so how did he know what she looked like? She typed a response hurriedly on her phone and sent it.

**MoonGirl12: you think I'm beautiful?**

**MoonGirl12: you dont know who i am so how do u know im not some weird loon with a million zits?**

**EmeraldRaven: i wouldnt care if you were**

**EmeraldRaven: beauty's about who you are inside...and i dont think ive ever met anyone more beautiful than you Moon**

**MoonGirl12: thanks...blush**

**MoonGirl12: i'll be sure to tell my spleen next time we talk that you think its lovely lol**

**MoonGirl12: we really should be heading in...my friends parents might kill me if they knew i was still outside**

**MoonGirl12: g'night**

**EmeraldRaven: wait a sec...are you going to Bill and Fleurs wedding on Wednesday?**

**MoonGirl12: i think so...Bills sister is one of my best friends so I'll prolly go with her**

**MoonGirl12: why?**

**MoonGirl12???????????????**

**EmeraldRaven: meet me on the dock at exactly 11 o'clock**

**EmeraldRaven: goodnight moongirl**

**MoonGirl12: goodnight emeraldraven**

Luna shut her phone and stared up at the night sky. With the hundreds of millions of stars shining above her, she felt as if nothing in the world could be more beautiful or perfect than this day had been. Wednesday was a full three days away, but it felt like an eternity because she was finally going to meet EmeraldRaven...the only guy she'd ever fallen for...or even come close to falling for except for Harry. Yes, she'd liked Harry ever since their encounter at the end of her fourth year when she'd comforted him about his godfather's death. But then Ginny had told her that she was in love with Harry...and she couldn't be in love with her best friend's love so she'd bottled up the feelings she felt for him and hidden them away in her heart where they'd stayed until she'd met EmeraldRaven.

Casting one last glance back up at the stars, Luna turned and walked back into the Burrow for some well deserved sleep.

**A/N: ok...someone needs to tell me if this chapter is a total train wreck...i wanted to kinda flip over to Emerald's POV and have another message, but then it'd just ruin what's going to happen in the next chapter...and besides you should all know who it is anyway just from the name...you dont? wow i thought it was a dead give away...haha**

**R&R**

**Next chapter is the wedding!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewing on this story...it makes me really want to finish it before I leave for church camp and band camp so that I can hopefully have it done or at least close to done before my life is all band and nothing else...I promise I'll find time to write during band season so I don't just leave you with a HUGE cliff. Special thanks to Fire Inferno for giving me a challenge to work towards!**

**Ok, the third chapter is the wedding where Luna is suppose to meet EmeraldRaven. This is three days after Chapter 2 so it might be one of the longer ones or it might be one of the most confusing ones...sorry either way to people who hate chapters that are really londg and/or confusing...DON'T KILL ME (if you did who would write the rest of the story?? haha)**

**Anyways...**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR A CINDERELLA STORY...OR YOU'VE GOT MAIL...IF I DID DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING ON A FANFICTION SITE???? NOPE! **

Luna Lovegood was sitting in her best friend Ginny Weasley's room staring out at the guests that had just started to arrive for what the Prophet was calling "THE GREATEST WEDDING OF THE CENTURY". All of her friends were getting ready to go and mingle with some of the Wizarding World's most influential people, but she was only thinking of meeting one person...EmeraldRaven. They had talked Saturday night and he had asked her to meet him at the Weasley's dock at exactly 11 o'clock that night...and boy was she nervous. And that was something new to Luna, nervousness. She couldn't ever remember being nervous about something as trivial as meeting someone. The Department of Mysteries...fighting Death Eaters in supposedly the safest place in the world...sure, no problem...but meeting the only guy other than Harry Potter that she had ever fallen for...NO WAY!

"I'd rather get attacked by the Blubbering Humdinger." she mumbled to herself as she got up cat-like from the window seat in Ginny's room and walked over to the package on her bed. Mrs. Weasley had taken all of them to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and dress robes (considering that they all needed them for the wedding and they had been on their school supplies list this year). Luna had kept hers a secret from everyone, wanting to surprise them all with how she looked in the robes that she had designed some months ago just for the wedding.

Turning the lock on the door, Luna opened the silver package and carefully removed the robes before spreading them out on the bed. She reached into her school trunk and pulled out a small, elaborately carved, wooden box from under her school robes...her mother's jewelry box. Skimming her hands over the chandelier diamond earings and the tear drop saphire, diamond chain necklace, Luna carefully placed her most treasured possessions on the bed next to her robes. She then made her way into Ginny's bathroom to style her loose dirty-blonde curls into an elegant up-do pinned in place by a silver butterfly clip, allowing a few strands to frame her face. Hermione and Ginny had done her make-up before they had gone done with Harry and Ron to help greet guests, so after her hair was done she brushed her teeth and turned the bathroom light off. She walked back into Ginny's bedroom to put on her robes.

Looking in the mirror a few minutes later, Luna gasped at just how different she looked from what she usually wore at school. The dress was pitch black and clung tightly to her torso. It was flowy at the bottom and had a slit at the front that stopped at her mid thigh and grew wider as it went towards the floor, showing off her legs. She had decided on a pair of silver heels that wound up her ankle and was glad with her choice. The earrings and necklace added a sense of glamour to the normally plain dress robes and she had decorated her shoulders and chest with glitter and scattered it through her hair. She had to admit that she looked stunning...she just hoped that EmeraldRaven thought so too.

**(A/N: Ok...I know that that part was way OoC for Luna...at least how she is in the books. Like I said, or I think I did anyways...how Luna acts at home and how she acts at school or literally total opposites. I promise that once we get the characters back to Hogwarts she will be more true to J.K.'s depiction of her...but for now...Luna's OoC for J.K.'s universe and totally in character for my version of it...back to the story!)**

Luna walked down towards the dock. It was now exactly 10:55, she had five minutes to get to the dock to meet Emerald Raven. As she walked she thought of her friends' reactions to her 'new look'. Ginny and Hermione had told her she looked great and both given her a hug, admiring the earrings and the necklace she wore. Ron had told her 'bloody hell, Luna...if you were a seventh year and you wore that everyday at school...' he never finished because at that moment Hermione's hand had connected with the back of his head. He must have forgotten that his girlfriend was standing right next to him. Harry had given her the once over twice and taken her hand in his and told her she looked amazing before asking her to dance. The two friends, both of which usually avoided the topic of dancing, danced together for most of the night...up until Luna had had to leave to go meet EmeraldRaven that is.

It was now, exactly on the dot, 11 o'clock. Luna was standing on the edge of the dock staring at the hundreds of millions of stars when she heard voices and footsteps on the old wood. Turning, while trying to keep her heart under control, she saw Ron and Hermione coming down the dock hand in hand. They sat on the edge closest to the grassy slope and Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as they took up star gazing as well. She turned her attention back to the stars when she heard hushed voices and footsteps on the wood once again. This time she turned to see Ginny and Neville sitting down on the opposite side of the dock from Hermione and Ron, taking up the same position the older Gryffindors were in. Luna checked her cell phone and saw that it was 45 minutes past 11...where was he? she wondered, turning her attention for the third time to the star strewn sky. A few minutes later she heard footsteps on the dock, but she did not turn around this time...it was probably just some other couple come here for a private moment.

"Luna?" a confused voive asked as the footsteps stopped on the dock.

She turned slowly...she was about to meet EmeraldRaven. Thoughts rushed through her head, each just a little worse than the previous one. What if it was a Creevey brother? What if it was a Slytherin? What if they didn't like her just because she was known as the school loon? What if...what if...what if...

"Luna...you're freezing." she heard as a gentle hand caressed hers as she saw a blurry figure that was Harry removing its cloak. "Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up." Luna followed the blurry figure off the deck and through the gay crowd of wedding guests at the reception and into the kitchen of the Burrow. By the time the figure had lead her to the kitchen, the tears that Luna had been trying to keep from falling were flowing freely down her face. She felt herself falling forward, but did nothing to stop it and actually welcomed the pain she knew would come when she hit the floor; but the pain never came. A pair of strong arms caught her around the waist and lifted her effortlessly and began to carry her up the stairs to one of the bedrooms...she knew she should at least be a little apprehensive about where this person was taking her, but right now she didn't care. She'd been stood up by the one person she thought she could trust...the one person who she thought would never hurt her, intentionally at least.

She felt herself being lowered and gently placed on a bed, and looking around she saw that she was surrounded by pictures and posters of the Chudley Cannons...Ron's room...and that Harry was sitting beside her gently caressing her hand and smoothing her hair back from her face where it'd fallen out of the up-do she'd tried to accomplish.

"Luna...what happened?" she couldn't answer him...he wouldn't understand...this kind of thing didn't happen to the 'Boy Who Lived' or the 'Chosen One'. She just lay there crying silently, staring at anything and everything except Harry's pained expression. "Luna...please tell me what happened...Luna...Luna!"he said as he grabbed her by her shoulders and gently shook her. She turned her eyes to him, not caring if he saw how badly her mascara was running or how much hurt filled her eyes. She didn't even bother putting on her dreamy facade...as of this moment she just didn't care anymore.

Harry picked the broken girl into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth, whispering words of comfort and making soft 'sh'ing noises to calm her down as the tears kept washing over her. Once the tears ran dry and Harry was sure she was asleep, he heard Luna whispering "He...he...he didn't...he didn't...he didn't come." Harry didn't know who she meant, but he vowed that if he ever found out who stood Luna up and put her through so much pain after how much she did to look amazing for him. He continued to rock the petite Ravenclaw until he heard her breathing even out and checked to see that she was indeed asleep, before caring her down to Ginny's room and tucking her into a bed. Walking back up to his room, Harry pulled out a small black phone and sent a text message...

**EmeraldRaven: Moon...I'm so sorry that I missed you tonight...the Prime Minister was there and the Minister of Magic thought it dire that I introduce myself to him and his friend Sanguini...then when I got there I found my friend on the verge of tears and freezing so I took her inside to get her warmed up...something must have happened because she's usually a very calm girl...please forgive me for missing our appointment...I swear I'll make it up to you...meet me at King's Cross on September 1st...you can ride in our compartment and I'll introduce you to everyone...I'm so so so sorry, MoonGirl...I hope this doesn't change anything between us...goodnight moon**

Harry sent the text message and rolled onto his back and stared out of the window at the star strewn sky. A floor below him in Ginny's room, a small silver phone vibrated, telling the owner that a text message had been recieved...but she was sound asleep, dreams of Harry and the mysterious EmeraldRaven fighting with Harry winning filling her head.

**A/N: Total train wreck? Best chapter so far? I know everyone is kinda/way OoC...but I'm trying...and that counts for something though right? I don't really think I have anyone OoC, because I think that I might see them differently than everyone else does...so here's how I see everyone:**

**Luna: the dreamy girl is nothing but a mask that she hides behind at Hogwarts...she's actually incredibly intelligent and doesn't believe in the creatures that she's always talking about...well maybe a few of them that really are real they're just either extinct or incredibly rare**

**Harry: normal boy who was thrust into the spotlight at an early age for something he thinks he didn't do...which technically he didn't, it was all Voldemort and Lilly, and that silly old Prophecy from Trelawny, but she's a fake so...back on track...cares about everyone he meets and hates seeing his friends/family/loved ones hurt emotionally or physically...thinks he isn't a hero when he really is...just not for what people give him credit for**

**Everyone else is the same as J.K. describes them...**

**Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry I didn't put chapter four up Friday with the other 3 chapters...but work ended and it was my last day...that and some weird guy was protesting outside the courthouse and I kinda got wrapped up in watching him...lol**

**Anyway...thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far...I really appreciate it!!!**

**Here's chapter four everyone!!!!**

The sun shone over London's King Cross Station as the Weasley's, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Luna Lovegood walked across the crowded platforms to the hidden Platform 9 3/4.

"Hurry up now." Mrs. Weasley called to the line of Hogwarts students walking behind her. "We don't want a repeat of what happened five years ago." she said sending an evil glance over her shoulder at Ron and Harry.

"What happened five years ago?" Luna asked Harry who was walking beside her through the on coming stream of Muggles.

Harry chuckled to himself before answering. "Do you know the house elf, Dobby?"

Luna thought about it for a second. "I think so...you mean the one that warned us about Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad the night we went to the Depart..." she trailed off at seeing the emotions flit across Harry's face. "that night?"

She watched as Harry put his walls back up around all the pain and hurt he'd experienced in his lifetime before answering her. "Yeah...that was him." his voice wasn't as light as it had been a few moments before...but at least he was talking, which was good. "Well, back in my second year he showed up at the Dursley's house right in the middle of my uncle's dinner party...he said that if I made one noise he'd lock me in the cupboard and never let me go back to Hogwarts. Well, Dobby isn't one to do anything quietly, even when he has permission to be there..."

"Have permission? Why would he need..."

"He was the Malfoy's house elf...needless to say they didn't know he'd come to warn me..."

"Warn you? About what?"

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Harry laughed, turning to look at Luna with true happiness in his eyes.

"Of course! You're just leaving so much out..." she laughed, turning away from him allowing dirty blonde hair to fall across her left shoulder to hide the blush that was slowly creeping across her cheeks.

He reached out hesitantly to brush the hair back behind her shoulder, but suddenly stopped and placed his hand back on his luggage cart. "Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" he laughed, causing Luna's cheeks to get a little redder.

_"Thank god for long scraggly hair!"_ Luna thought as they stopped behind Ron and Hermione in front of the secret entrance to Platform 9 3/4. She watched as first Ron, then Hermione walked casually up to the barrier and disappeared through the seemingly solid brick wall. Following Harry she walked determindley at the brick wall and...opened her eyes to see the steaming Hogwarts Express.

"Come on, Lu!" Harry called from the train. She pushed her cart over to where he was, making sure to take long strides that made her look like she was dancing across the platform and putting on her dreamy mask. She didn't know if he noticed the sudden change in her attitude, but he helped lift her trunk onto the train and the two friends began to search the train for an empty compartment. (Ron and Ginny had to be in the Prefects compartment, while Hermione had to be there to give out duties...she was Head Girl...big surprise there.)

"So...continue on with the story." Luna said in her dreamy tone as the moved to the second train carriage.

Harry cast a quizzical glance over his shoulder before he continued. "Where was I..."

"Dobby, the house elf who warned us about Umbridge and her cronies, came to your uncle's house the summer before your second year to warn you about..." Luna supplied in her dreamy voice as they passed a group of Hufflepuffs.

Again that quizzical look. "Right...well, he came to warn me about strange and dangerous things that were going to take place at Hogwarts. He said it wasn't safe for me to return to Hogwarts, and he was willing to do anything to stop me from going. He stopped all my letters for the whole summer just to make me think that my friends didn't write to me. The weird thing was everytime he almost let something slip...like about who was planning these strange and dangerous things...or when he said something bad about the Malfoys...he'd punish himself. Extremely noisily."

"So, your Unlce Vernon locked you in the cupboard?" Luna asked as they stepped out into the freezing air between the carriages.

"Not quite." Harry shouted over the wind as he jumped across the gap between the two carriages. "Careful." he said as Luna stepped onto the connector to step across. The train sprang forward into motion, causing Luna to go flying into Harry, who wrapped his arms around her. His arms stayed around the Ravenclaw for a second longer than absolutely neccessary. "You ok?"

"Yeah...I'm...I'm fine." she whispered, turning to pull the carriage door open. "So, Dobby punished himself loudly and your Uncle didn't lock you in the cupboard..." she supplied as Harry followed her inside.

"Just because I shoved Dobby in my closet when he came upstairs to give me one last warning. Finally!" Harry exclaimed, pulling open a compartment door. The two friends settled into seats across from one another before Harry continued with his story. "Everything went fine after that until I told him that I had to go back to Hogwarts. He ran out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. My aunt had made this enormous pudding for the dinner, and everyone was sitting in the parlor talking about drills...that's what my uncle's company sells." Harry supplied upon seeing Luna's confused look. "Dobby made the pudding float into the parlor and stopped it above the wife's head of the big business guy my uncle was talking to...and then he took the charm off and it crashed onto her head."

The two burst into laughter as Neville walked in. "What's so funny?"

"Dobby...in my second year..."Harry laughed.

"Oh...I remember you telling us that." Neville said, sitting next to Harry.

"So then what happened?" Luna asked, forgetting her dreamy voice.

Yet another questioning glance from Harry. "Well, Ron and his brothers came and whisked me off to the Burrow in their dad's Ford Angelia. Everything was great until we got to King's Cross. Dobby made the barrier close so that me and Ron couldn't get through and we missed the train. So then Ron got the brilliant idea to take the car to Hogwarts...and then he crashed it into the Whomping Willow."

"So that's what Mrs. Weasley meant about not repeating whatever happened five years ago?" Luna asked, making sure she spoke in her normally dreamy voice.

"Yep."

"Interesting..."

Harry and Neville began to talk about Quidditch and what they thought their seventh years would be like. Luna gazed out of the window for a little while and then remembered that EmeraldRaven had asked her to meet her in his compartment. She pulled out her cell phone and typed him a message.

**MoonGirl12: Hey...excited about going back to Hogwarts?**

Luna sent the message and gazed back out of the window to wait for his reply. Suddenly she heard the sound of bells coming from across the compartment. Harry and Neville pulled out identical phones.

"It's not me." Neville said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"It's me..." Harry said scanning his phone message. "It's from this girl I've been talking to all summer." Luna watched as he typed a reply and sent the message before going back to the conversation with Neville.

_Chirp Chirp_

The two boys looked over to Luna who flipped her phone open.

**EmeraldRaven: Yeah! It's like my home...you know the back story...you?**

**MoonGirl12: Totally...what are you up to?**

She sent the message and looked up to see her friends looking at her. "Just this guy I met at WizardChat over the summer." she said and turned her attention back to the country flying by outside the window. A peak out of the corner of her eye told her that the two boys were once again engrossed in their conversation. She was wondering now if EmeraldRaven was...no it couldn't be...they weren't anything alike.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Harry pulled his phone out again and copied his actions from a few minutes before. Luna was sure that EmeraldRaven wasn't Harry...but the message timing was just to weird to be coincidence. But they aren't anything alike! Actually they are...Harry's eyes are emerald and his hair is raven...that would ecplain the name. He was at the dock at the wedding and was the one that took her back inside...and EmeraldRaven had known what had happened to her there.

_Chirp Chirp_

**EmeraldRaven: nothing really...just sitting here with my friends talking...you**

**MoonGirl12: same...who are your friends?**

That was one way to find out. Luna waited for the sound of an incoming text message from Harry's phone...there it was, right on time. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he typed a reply and sent the message. She held her breath as she waited for the reply...it would tell her if Harry was EmeraldRaven.

_Chirp Chirp_

**EmeraldRaven: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood**

**A/N: YAY! So now Luna knows who EmeraldRaven is...but does he know who she is? Who knows!!!!! Oh that's right...I do!!!! haha **

**I know I skipped like the whole week between the wedding and the trip to Hogwarts, but nothing really important happened...just a whole bunch of talk between Harry and Luna as their screen names...oh and Voldemort attacked and killed everyone and now they're all ghosts...the wars over!!!! haha I'm just kidding...nothing happened of any interest**

**Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please?**

**P.S. I'M GONNA BE AT CHURCH CAMP ALL WEEK LONG...I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I'LL TRY AND COME UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTERS IN A NOTEBOOK OR SOMETHING SO I CAN UPLOAD A WHOLE LOT WHEN I GET BACK AND BEFORE I LEAVE FOR BAND CAMP...I PROMISE I WONT FORGET YOU ALL and this story!!!!!!!!!**

**BYE BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off...I just wanna say that I am terribly sorry about not having written the rest of this story and its sequel while I was away at church camp. There was just so much going on and I was having so much fun I just kinda forgot about it. (I did start writing on it, but then I re-read it later and hated it...promise!)**

**Secondly, I don't know how many of you have read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows...but I hated it! Truthfully, I've read better fan fictions than the seventh book. Here's why I hated it:**

**1: All of my favorite characters die**

**2: Luna isn't Luna...she's a Ginny clone**

**3: Harry and Ginny get back together**

**4: It's a Disney Channel ending...a.k.a. everything turns out right in the end**

**Thirdly, thanks to everyone that has kept with this story and not killed me yet because I tend to take long breaks and then forget to write on it over church camp. A special thanks to Fire Inferno for being my beta and the challenge he gave me earlier.**

**Now on with the story...don't forget:**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The leaves if the Womping Willow were slowing changing from a deep emerald green to a sunset orange. The Quidditch pitch was always filled with the sounds of one of the House teams practicing for their next big match, or the cheers and boos of a match. The students had fallen into the routine of get up, eat, go to class, repeat...the school year at Hogwarts had officially been in session for a month, and everyone was happy.

_"Except for me"_ Luna Lovegood thought as she pushed her way through the oncoming swarm of seventh years leaving Care of Magical Creatures. She reached the edge of the forest just as Draco Malfoy and his cronies came out.

"Well...well...well...look at what we have here." the seventh year Slytherin said leaning so that his arm blocked Luna's path. Crabbe and Goyle moved so that she was surrounded on all sides. "A little loon...who I must say has finally figured out what a woman is supposed to look like. And is doing a wonderful job of it."

Malfoy leaned forward, putting his arms around the Ravenclaw's slender waist and crushing her to him. His lips met hers fast and hard. He swiveled around so that Luna was pushed back against a tree. She tried to push him away, but he was at least a good three times stronger than her.

_"Why are you trying to get away? He's hot."_ a part of her mind called as Draco pulled away for breath...a smirk on his face as he leaned back in.

"_It's bloody Malfoy, that's why!!!"_

"_So...he's hot!"_

"_I guess so..."_Luna dropped her arms for a fraction of a second, allowing Malfoy to push up closer to her. She felt his hands start to pull at her shirt. "_Oh yeah...that's why I don't want him anywhere near me!"_

"Luna?" she heard someone call.

_"Great, just what I need...an audience." _Luna opened her eyes and brought her knee straight up as hard as she could. Malfoy wrenched away from her falling to the forest floor in pain. She pulled her wand out from behind her ear and sent a Bat Bogy Hex at him that was ten times as strong as Ginny's. She forgot that anyone else had even been in the area until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lu….are you ok?" Harry asked, turning the sixth year Ravenclaw so that she faced him. Luna felt tears falling down her cheeks as she fell forward into Harry, who wrapped his arms around her to stop her from falling, as her world went black. "Luna? Luna?!"

**A/N: This next part of the story is going to be in Harry's POV….sort of…..**

Harry walked out of the Forbidden Forest from Care of Magical Creatures (he'd talked to McGonagall and got it added to his schedule when most seventh years were on their afternoon breaks) to see Malfoy and Luna kissing. The green eyed monster from last year seemed to awaken in his chest at the sight of his enemy and someone he cared about snogging. He drew his wand out and was ready to blast Malfoy into the next century when Luna's eyes suddenly snapped open and her knee connected to every guy's weakest point, before she cast the most powerful Bat Bogey Hex he had ever seen at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle; sending the three gits back to the dungeons.

He placed a hand on Luna's shoulder and asked, "Lu….are you ok?"

Harry turned the girl around so that she was facing him. He barely had time to see the tears falling down her cheeks before she fell forward into him. "Luna? Luna?!"

Without taking a second to think, Harry gathered Luna up in his arms and walked to the Room of Requirement. A part in the back of his mind told him that he should take her to the Hospital Wing and tell a teacher, but the monster in his chest seemed to be in control of all of his movements. Before he knew it, he was opening the door to the Room of Requirements and lying Luna down on the royal blue couch in the middle of the room. He covered her in a silver blanket and sat down in a matching arm chair across the room as his head retook control over his body.

"_What in the crap just happened? I haven't felt that way since….since…."_ Harry thought placing his head in his hands.

"_You saw Ginny snogging Dean in that corridor last year"_ The monster in his chest answered.

"_But this isn't Ginny….it's Luna….I"_

"_Love Luna Lovegood."_

"Bloody hell…." Harry whispered raising his head up to look at the Ravenclaw across the room from him on the couch. A fire in the fireplace made shadows dance across her serene face, making her look more like some fairytale princess than how the rest of the Wizarding World saw her….the Hogwarts loon. A glance told him that the summer had done wonders for her body…womanly curves where last year there had only been a girlish figure.

"Bloody hell…." Harry repeated, not noticing the slight movement that Luna made as her eyelids fluttered. "I'm in love with Luna Lovegood."

"_But what about MoonGirl?"_ a part of Harry's mind screamed at him.

"_What about her?"_ the monster grumbled.

"_Well….I've been talking to her all summer….she understands me….she's…."_

"_Perfect?"_ the monster roared inside Harry. _"How can a girl that you've never actually met be perfect? How can a girl who's followed you everywhere….even almost to her death twice….for no other reason than she believed you when the whole world was calling you a liar not be? Luna's always been there….."_

Harry raised his head again…this time to stare into the fire. "She was there when Sirius died….she was there when Dumbledore died….she was there at the Burrow….she's always been there….almost waiting….and I never noticed."

"Harry?"

**A/N: Back to Luna's Pov…..**

Luna woke up in a room that closely resembled her mom's old study. She was lying on a couch and covered in a sparkling silver blanket that she remembered her mother having in her study….before the evil step-witch showed up that is. The walls were covered in floor to ceiling book shelves and a huge white marble fireplace was directly across from her with an ancient clock sitting on the mantel surrounded on both sides by a vase of white roses. The only thing in the whole room in fact that didn't seem to belong there was a raven haired boy staring into the fire.

She almost called out to him, but stopped upon hearing him speak to no one in particular. "Bloody hell…." Harry whispered. "I'm in love with Luna Lovegood."

Luna gasped as the words she had just heard from Harry Potter…..THE Harry Potter say registered in her mind. _"Did he really just say that?"_

"_Yeah….problem is he didn't mean for you to hear it!!!"_

Luna watched as Harry raised his head again…this time to stare into the fire. "She was there when Sirius died….she was there when Dumbledore died….she was there at the Burrow….she's always been there….almost waiting….and I never noticed."

"Harry?" she called softly….so as not to scare him.

"Luna?" he practically catapulted out of the chair and to her side. "Are you okay? What happened? Did Malfoy…."

Harry's question died in his throat as Luna pressed her lips softly against his. She didn't know why she did it….she'd never have done it before; but something just felt right. She liked Harry…she had since her fourth year when they'd met on the Hogwarts Express. Pulling back she looked straight into a pair of emerald green eyes that had the strangest mix of emotions she'd ever seen on one person before….it was a mix between want and grief.

Taking it the wrong way she whispered, "I….I'm sorry….I….I shouldn't have done that." She got up off the couch and started to walk towards the door; but since she'd just regained consciousness her legs were still wobbly so she fell straight into Harry's lap. What surprised her was when he wrapped his arms around her.

"No…no, it's fine….I…I wanted to do that myself." He whispered. "It's just that…."

"It's just what?" Luna asked….afraid of the answer since she was almost positive she knew what it would be.

"I….I'm kinda in love with another….Luna?" he called after her as she ripped herself from his grasp running through the corridors until she reached the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. The tears flowed freely and for once she didn't try and stop them. Harry Potter was in love with her….the only problem was he didn't realize that the 'other girl'….MoonGirl…..was her too. What was she gonna do? How was she suppose to explain that to him? Thoughts swirled through her head as a gust of wind blew her hair around her as tears fell from her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT I DESERVE TO BE SHOT FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY IN LIKE FOREVER….BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE!! SCHOOL AND BAND HAVE RESTARTED…..SO I CAN'T UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY LIKE I WAS…SORRY…..I PROMISE TO UPDATE ASA I CAN EVERY WEEK THOUGH….**

**YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO….READ AND REVIEW!!!**

The corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were abuzz with students talking about the masquerade that was going on that night. Girls were describing every detail of their costumes and giggling excitedly about who was going with who; and the guys were telling any and everyone that would listen that their date was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be waiting for six o'clock when the great hall's doors would open and the masquerade would begin….everyone that is, except for Luna Lovegood.

"_Why don't you just tell Harry that you're MoonGirl?"_ a part of Luna's mind asked for what was probably the millionth time.

"_Because…what if he hates me for not telling him as soon as I found out on the Hogwarts Express? What if he thinks I only did it to make a fool of him? What if…"_

"_Quit worrying about the "what if's"!!! You'll never know unless you answer his text message and tell him you'll meet him at the masquerade!!!"_

"I guess so…" Luna whispered as she pulled out her cell phone and opened the inbox. She scrolled down to the message she'd received that morning from Harry asking MoonGirl if she wanted to meet him at the Halloween Masquerade, and replied:

**MoonGirl12: yeah…sounds like a good idea….**

She clicked send and unfurled from her kneeling position on the roof of the Astronomy tower. After what had happened last week with Harry, Luna had found herself coming there to think about what she should do…tell Harry or let him find out at the masquerade? She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing when her cell phone buzzed, telling her she had a new text message.

**EmeraldRaven: awesome…I'll meet you in the center of the dance floor at 6:30….k?**

**MoonGirl12: ok…..c u then!!!**

Luna walked all the way to Ravenclaw tower thinking about what she'd say to Harry when he found out she was MoonGirl, when she realized that she didn't have any sort of costume. She turned around so fast in order to get into Hogsmeade and find an outfit before all the good costumes were gone that she didn't even notice that her cell phone flew out of her pocket and landed in the middle of the corridor.

Just as Luna reached Hogsmeade, a fiery haired Gryffindor picked up the phone. She was pretty sure that it was Luna's, but upon reading some of the text messages she realized just who's it was…Harry's internet girl. But the phone was identical to Luna's…it even had the little loopy 'L' engraved across the back….but that would mean…The Gryffindor tightened their grip on the phone and stormed all the way back to her dormitory…intent on making sure that Harry found out just who MoonGirl was.

**A/N: I know its short……but this is a really really really important chapter!!! Read and Review so that I can get the next chapter up…….thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok….that last chapter was extremely short….but it was a very important chapter and I didn't want to combine it with this one. Has anyone guessed who the fiery-haired Gryffindor is yet? Lol**

**Read and Review you guys!!!**

Ginny Weasley was in a huff as she walked to the library. How dare she! She knew that Harry was hers. She burst into the library and stormed over to where Luna sat quietly at a table working on a Potion's essay. Ginny threw the Ravenclaw her phone and said in a deadly voice, "I know what you're up to, Loony. And believe me, Harry won't be to happy when he finds out who MoonGirl12 is."

With that she whipped around on her heel and stormed all the way back to Gryffindor Tower…she had a masquerade to get ready for and a loon's fantasy to bring to a crashing halt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter paced back and forth across the Great Hall waiting for MoonGirl. He was dressed in all black with an emerald green raven inspired mask. His scar was completely hidden behind the mask and his usually unruly hair had been tamed by several jars of hair gel courtesy of Hermione. He checked his watch for about the hundredth time and then shot a furtive glance at the doors to the Entrance Hall. How would he know when she walked in? Would she recognize him and come right over? Or maybe she'd send him a text message telling him to meet her in the middle of the dance floor like in that muggle movie…

_Buzz…Buzz…_

Harry's phone was out of his robe pocket so fast you'd think that he'd summoned it to his hand. He clicked the message open and read it out loud; no one could hear him considering the music was blaring through the school.

**MoonGirl12: Where are you?**

**EmeraldRaven: Near the doors…where are you?**

**MoonGirl12: Nope…I have to make sure you're not some weirdo like Crabbe or some smirking-lunatic like Draco Malfoy…winkwink**

**EmeraldRaven: I'm not…promise  
EmeraldRaven: Where are you?!?!?!**

**MoonGirl12: I c U**

Harry looked around at the students surrounding him, looking for one that was holding a cell phone in their hand. Not one did.

**EmeraldRaven: Where are you? I don't c u**

**MoonGirl12: all black? Your not emo are you?**

**EmeraldRaven: lol no….and my mask is green….I was going for the mysterious look**

**MoonGirl12: oh, now I see it….nice….definitely not mysterious, you stick out**

**EmeraldRaven: I wanted you to be able to find me**

**EmeraldRaven: please tell me where you are tearteartear I WANT TO C MY MOON!!**

**MoonGirl12: turn around…**

Harry spun around on his heels, almost knocking over a girl in a white silk gown that was standing behind him. Harry caught her around the waist and pulled her against him as she regained her balance. MoonGirl smiled shyly up at him as she stepped back from him to place a silver phone into a small beaded bag that swung from her wrist. Her mask was white, with traces of pale blue swirling across it and a couple beads around the eyes. Her dress was white and felt silky under Harry's fingers; it hugged every curve of her body and flowed out around her at the bottom. Her brown hair was swept up into an elegant bun held in place by a Silver Star clip.

"Hi" he breathed.

"Hi" she giggled in response. Her laugh sounded so familiar…

"Do you…wanna dance?"

"I don't really like danc….yes. I'd like that."

Harry took her hand in his and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. The couple stood awkwardly for a few moments before beginning to sway to the music. Harry found that he actually enjoyed dancing when he was so comfortable with his partner, something that he found with MoonGirl instantly. As the dance continued, he kept trying to figure out who MoonGirl was. It was definitely someone he knew, that was obvious. But who he didn't know…

"Will you please tell me who you are?" Harry asked as they walked a little bit later in the gardens.

MoonGirl shook her head 'no' and said, "Ten Questions. If you can figure out who I am in 10 questions then I'll tell you…if not, you may never know."

"Ok…I'll take what I can get." Harry laughed. "You do actually go to Hogwarts right?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Slytherin?" Harry prayed the answer would be no.

"Do I look like a Slytherin?"

"No."

"Then that's that." She said, taking a seat on a small bench beside the lake.

"Ok good. Hufflepuff?"

"Nope."

"Gryffindor?"

"No."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Are there any other houses?" she laughed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Ok, ok…dumb question….uh, do you play Quidditch?"

"Not on my house team, but at home and with friends."

"What year are you in?"

"Sixth…but I'm seventeen. I was really sick when I was eleven, so my dad had me wait a year to come to Hogwarts."

Harry thought through all of this information as he tried to think of a good question. "Why didn't you meet me at the docks at the wedding this summer?"

"I waited for you…but then other couples started showing up and I pass…I fell into the lake and had to go home early. I couldn't meet you sopping wet could I?"

It sounded as if MoonGirl had secrets that she was keeping, but Harry didn't press her on them just yet. "Two more questions, Harry."

"Ok…do you think you know who I am?"

MoonGirl looked at him for a few seconds and laughed softly, reaching up to remove his mask. "Of course I do. You're Harry Potter. Anyone with half a brain could see through that mask. Combing your hair doesn't change your personality…that and the gel wore off about an hour ago. Your hair's as wild as always."

"Last question…do you think, knowing who I am…would you go out with me?" Harry whispered, taking MoonGirl's small hand in his large one.

"But you don't know who I am." She whispered, her voice almost fading away in the sudden bang from the Entrance doors being thrown open.

"It doesn't matter…you're everything I'm looking for. Smart, pretty, funny…you don't like me because of what I am….but because of what I am…Harry. I lov…."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU LIAR!!!"

**AH!!! CLIFF HANGER CLIFF HANGER CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS!!!! NOBODY KILL ME…..I UPDATED…….AND LEFT YOU WITH A NICE LITTLE CLIFF TO PONDER OVER: ) READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG…OMG…SHE'S ACTUALLY UPDATING!! **

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG…. AND HOMECOMING!!! NO MORE LOUSY A/N'S…..TO THE STORY!!!!!!**

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU LIAR!!!!"

Harry and MoonGirl both turned towards the fiery red head that was storming towards them from the school. Harry looked back at MoonGirl to see that her eyes were filled with fear as they watched Ginny fly across the grounds to them.

"Hey, what's…" he began, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Isn't this just a lovely little picture….Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood!!!" Ginny screamed, sparks flying from the end of her wand that was pointed straight at MoonGirl.

"Luna? Ginny, there's no way that this…"

"Shut up, Harry." Ginny then turned her attention back to MoonGirl. "Go on. Tell him. Tell him what kind of person you really are."

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I…" MoonGirl tried in a scared voice.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit. You're a lying, boy friend stealing…."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Harry screamed, sparks flying out of his wand that was now held firmly in his hand, singing the bottom of Ginny's rather short dress.

Ginny smiled a wicked smile. "So….you really do love her, huh Harry? You won't once you find out who your precious 'mystery girl' really is. FINITE INCANTATUM!"

**- Luna's POV –**

_Oh no! Ginny knows……she's gonna tell Harry everything!_ Luna thought frantically as she watched the Gryffindor storm across the grounds to where her and Harry were sitting. Luna watched as Ginny and Harry screamed back and forth. _What if he believes her and then he hates me? What if Ginny kills me? What if Harry and Ginny hate each other for the rest of their lives because of me? What if…_

**- Normal POV –**

Harry and Ginny watched as MoonGirl's hair turned from a rich brown color to a straggly blonde mess and as the make-up and mask disappeared to reveal the shocked face of Luna Lovegood.

"Luna…?" Harry asked, his voice breaking.

"I…I…" Luna tried to explain but there weren't any words.

Ginny chose that moment to wrap her arms around Harry and send a venomous glare at her Ravenclaw 'friend'. "You might as well drop the charade, Luna. We all know you were just messing with Harry's emotions. Get out of our sight before we decide to inform the headmaster of your little scheme."

Luna looked from Harry to Ginny and back again. She was looking for something…anything that would tell her that Harry didn't hate her. That he understood why she hadn't said anything. But there was nothing. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Luna fled to the safety of the Room of Requirement….at least there there would be no one to question what she had done.

**- The Next Day –**

**Luna's POV:**

Luna woke up on a couch in the Room of Requirement, which resembled her mother's study. She rubbed at her eyes removing the eye crust that always formed along the rims of her eyes, letting it fall to the floor (which, considering she was known in her dormitory for saving it as food for the Wish Maker/Takers, was something quite odd indeed).

Her face was streaked with all the makeup that tears had washed away and her beautiful costume she had spent hours making over the summer was stained with mud and grass from where she had fallen on her escape to the Room of Requirement. All the hopes she'd had of Harry understanding why she couldn't tell him that she was MoonGirl12 had vanished last night when she had looked into his startling green eyes and seen only wrath and resentment staring back at her. Ginny had gotten what she'd wanted…and this time Luna wasn't going to fight back…even when she wanted the prize so much more than her best friend.

**Harry's POV:**

Harry awoke the morning after the masquerade on the Astronomy Tower, his cloak wrapped around him for warmth. After Ginny had come storming across the grounds and revealed MoonGirl12 for the fake she was, Harry had felt so much anger at Luna for lying to him and leading him on that he hadn't even been able to utter a word to her before she ran. Ginny had wanted him to return to the party with her, but he had brushed her off and stormed to the Room of Requirement to think and let his anger out. As he'd turned the corner into the corridor where the secret door was located, he saw the hem of a dress disappear into the wall and knew that Luna had fled there as well. A part of him wanted nothing more than to follow her and let her feel the wrath that was raging inside of him, but another part told him to wait and bide his time…she would know how he felt soon enough.

So he had instead gone to the Astronomy Tower…and it was there that he'd cursed everything that he'd ever told Luna and MoonGirl12. He had trusted her with all of his darkest secrets and all of his feelings and all the while she was playing with him…using him to up her status on the popularity scale of the Wizarding world.

_What a witch…_Harry thought to himself as he grabbed his cloak off the tower and made his way to Gryffindor Tower, almost laughing at the truth in the words…almost.

Rounding a corner, he bumped into someone hurrying in the other direction, sending both of them to the floor. Harry blindly felt for his glasses as he watched a blur stand up and pick something off of the floor a few feet away.

_Great…first I find out my friend…EX-friend is a lying witch and now some Slytherin's gonna hex me while I'm completely blind…_Harry thought to himself as he watched the blur walk back to him, pointing (or maybe they were holding it out to him) something at him.

Reaching out, Harry felt his glasses and quickly snatched them out of the blur's hand. Placing the glasses on his face, he looked up into the grey-blue eyes of Luna Lovegood. Without so much as a thank you or even a smile, Harry leapt off the ground and with a look of utter disgust stormed back around the corner to take the long way back to Gryffindor tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everyone...this is not the chapter you were hoping for...and im sorry to say that im gonna go back and rewrite alot of this story...its just seems like it jumps ALOT and there's so much missing...stuff i wanted to put in but missed i guess...it wont be exactly the same but it will be mostly the same...i will keep this version up though and if enough people want me to finish this version i will try as much as possible while working on the new version...again im really sorry i havent posted in so long...grounded from the computer, bands about to start, school...but i will try my best to make regular updates

oh and i might have a new author's account for the new story...but i will leave magical cinderella story up and this account up...well scratch that im gonna move magical cinderella story this version to my new account...this one is done

sorry sorry sorry a million times...ill try to do better

:)


End file.
